Seeking Comfort
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Two nights before the final round of the Dark Tournament, I woke up to the sound of rain and thunder, and when lightning clashed, you were there, outside my balcony window, begging me to let you in. I took my time getting out of bed, but my eyes never left yours as your presence magnetized me closer to you. It was almost as if I had no control, and it was riveting. [[More inside.]]


**WriterFreak001:**

I haven't written YYH YnK in a long time other than revising some old works, but with new news of the YYH reboot (of a sort), I was inspired to write about my favorite anime otp. :)

* * *

 **Title** | Seeking Comfort

 **Fandom** | _Yu Yu Hakusho /_ 幽 遊 白書

 **Pairing** | Yusuke Urameshi & Keiko Yukimura

 **Description** | _Two nights before the final round of the Dark Tournament, I woke up to the sound of rain and thunder, and when lightning clashed, you were there, outside my balcony window, begging me to let you in. I took my time getting out of bed, but my eyes never left yours as your presence magnetized me closer to you. It was almost as if I had no control, and it was riveting… until I read the pain and desperation in your eyes. All I wanted to know in that moment was why you were hurting._

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for suggestive material.

 **Disclaimer** | I don't own anything except for the storylines. ^_^

 **Author's Note** |This story's setup is based on the anime where Yusuke's mother is _not_ at the Dark Tournament. Also, this is the first time I've ever written in Second Person POV. Please don't let that turn you away (as I know it's not a popular POV). I wrote it this way because it's sort of the way Keiko speaks (in the English Dub) when she's remembering the good times shared between her and Yusuke as he's fighting Toguro before she goes into a catatonic state.

* * *

 **Seeking Comfort**

幽 遊 白書

When I first saw you fighting in the Dark Tournament, with your feet wedged against those daggers, slugging that large man with a mohawk in front of you, I couldn't help but feel as though we were drifting apart. I had never seen you so happy, and though I began to understand you a lot more through those long minutes of fighting, I felt like you were heading towards a place where I couldn't go, and that scared me deeply. So, that's why I kept my distance as I admired and supported you from afar, telling myself you no longer needed me, that I was nothing but a forgotten memory. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, and that's why I didn't go home; even if we're in two different worlds, I needed to know that you were going to be safe.

But when we finally reconnected after weeks of silence, you turned everything in my mind on its head, asking me why I hadn't come to see you sooner. I really had no answer other than the truth, so I told you, and you looked at me like I had two heads, basically claiming what I said was stupid. And even though I tried to defend my honor, it made me happy inside, knowing we were still connected.

And when I saw you laying against that tree in the forest with multiple cuts and bruises, my heart stopped for a second before I found myself running towards you, placing my ear closer to your lips and hearing your soft but slow and steady breaths. You have no idea how relieved I was to realize you were only sleeping, to know you were going to be okay. And you were, but then something changed. I didn't know what it was at the time, but you were more somber. More reflective. Not yourself. But I wouldn't have you any other way.

Two nights before the final round of the Dark Tournament, I woke up to the sound of rain and thunder, and when lightning clashed, you were there, outside my balcony window, begging me to let you in. I took my time getting out of bed, but my eyes never left yours as your presence magnetized me closer to you. It was almost as if I had no control, and it was riveting… until I read the pain and desperation in your eyes. All I wanted to know in that moment was why you were hurting.

When we were younger, you used to play that trick often whenever you wanted to run away from home for the night. I never told my parents how or when you would sneak inside, but I never had the heart to turn you away. You were my best friend back then, and now, my boyfriend. How could I ever turn you away?

As children, when my parents _were_ aware that you were sleeping over, we'd share the same bed because we didn't have a guest bedroom. But as we got older, you stopped coming over when you needed a safe place and started resorting to fighting to blow off your steam before showing up with various injuries, asking for me to bandage your wounds. But then you would always go home afterwards.

You hadn't climbed into my bedroom and stayed the night in many, many years, and though we were not back home, I was inwardly happy that you had still remembered me when you were hurting.

And unlike the times when we were children, there was no cheerful, teasing smile on your lips or amusement in your eyes. All I could see was sadness, and my heart dropped. I wasted no time scrambling out of bed, turning on the lamp and racing to the window to open it, afraid you'd fall with how wet the sill was.

After helping you slip inside, I closed the window door and locked it, but before I could turn to you, before I could offer to help you change into something dry, I felt soaking wet arms snake around my stomach and embrace me tightly. Your chin rested on my shoulder, and as you pulled me tighter, you breached a level intimacy we have never experienced before, but I didn't care.

I had let you hold me for as long as you needed, and you didn't release me for several minutes, but when you did, I acted swiftly, spinning around and embracing you again, this time with my cheek resting on your collarbone, not caring that your wet clothes were clinging to my cami like a second skin.

You scooped me into your arms as if you were afraid I'd leave, so I hugged you tighter, reassuring any doubts you might have had about my feelings for you. Your strong hand was splayed across the back of my head, and your other arm was anchoring me to your body, and I didn't dare move. I didn't want to.

I felt your arms loosen, and with my chin pressing lightly against your chest, I cocked my head upwards and met your watery eyes, and I couldn't help but cry, too. Seeing you in so much emotional pain gutted me deeply, and I wished that whatever was causing you so much despair would resolve itself so that you would be happy again, but I knew there was a good chance that it wouldn't. I had seen you beat the impossible from every angle, and I knew that if there was a way to fix whatever was wrong, you would do it in a heartbeat; that's how much you cared.

But when I tried to ask you what was wrong, you stopped me before I could finish my question, grasping my face with both of your hands and sealing whatever words were to come from my mouth with a hard and rough kiss, making me simultaneously forget my questions almost instantly. My arms fell to my side from the utter shock of your reaction, but as my mind begun to process what was happening, I found my palms slowly reaching up to the back of your neck with fingers latching together to keep me from falling as my knees grew weak.

I pushed up with my tiptoes and melted into you, kissing you with just as much fury and passion as you were kissing me, unaware of when your hands had slithered away from my face. I could barely feel your fingers feathering over my arms, along my sides and then down to my hips before I felt your hands gently touching my backside. I didn't even slap you like I thought I would. Swiftly, you picked me up and carried me over to the bed before flattening your body on top of mine as we continued kissing.

My hips naturally fell open, and I wrapped my legs around yours, wanting you to feel as close to me as possible. And when your mouth moved from my lips and lightly grazed along my jaw and down my neck before latching onto a spot above my collarbone, I couldn't help but release a low, pleasing moan as you suckled on my skin. Your tongue then lapped against the mark you made, and my eyes rolled backwards with how wonderful it felt to have you this close to me.

I didn't want this – whatever _this_ was – to end.

In the same fury as before, your lips quickly found mine, and my palms pawed at your back, daring to slip underneath your soaking shirt. At this, you sat up, peeled off your shirt and threw it elsewhere, not caring where it landed. When your mouth claimed mine again, I felt your tongue flutter against my own, and I clawed at your back, grasping any surface of skin I could, not wanting to break any contact we had.

I didn't know what was going to happen that night, what would unfold between us, but I was prepared to give you everything if it was what you wanted. I loved you with all my heart, body and soul, and I knew you loved me even though you never said it in so many words.

Needing to feel more of you against me, I reached down to the hem of my light pink camisole and started lifting it off, but your hand stopped me. I froze, unsure if I had done something wrong, but you reassured me with your soft, kind eyes that I didn't and began to pull it off instead. You dropped it beside you, left forgotten.

Forgetting I was wearing nothing underneath except for my black panties, I was swift to cross my arms over my chest, blushing deeply as I realized my embarrassment. What was I thinking?! We can't do this! We're fourteen, barely in high school. I wasn't ready to give you everything like I thought I was, and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole before you would notice my embarrassment and be angry with me.

I couldn't bare seeing your face in my humiliation, so I closed my eyes, unaware of the visible tears starting to form.

"Keiko, look at me," you whispered gently, no anger or annoyance detected in your voice. I kept my eyes closed though.

I felt you place your hands on the mattress beside both of my shoulders before I could feel your cheek softly nuzzling against mine. You grazed your lips over my ear and lightly whispered my name before gently kissing the corner of my jawbone. "Look at me, Kei," you said again, your voice softer than before, and I started to feel my embarrassment melt away. The bed shifted slightly, and you were no longer on top of me. Slowly, I open my eyes to find you laying beside me, so I turn slightly, one arm still covering my breasts as I faced you.

"Yusuke, I—" I couldn't finish my words and bit my lip, ashamed for not being able to give you what you wanted.

Before I could finish, you suddenly reached over me and turned off the lamp. In darkness, I strained to watch your next move, but instead, you say, "Arms up."

When I didn't comply, in a soothing voice, you said, "Keiko, I'm not going to grope you. Just raise your arms, okay?"

"Okay," I relented. With my arms raised high above my head, I felt you slide my camisole down my arms and over my ears before I brought my hands down to snug the material back into place. I blushed furiously and couldn't believe how strangely gentlemanly you were behaving, but I was glad of it. You were always so kind to me, and I love you for it and more. "Thank you, Yusuke." I smiled and lightly hugged you. "But…," I had to ask, even though I was a little afraid of your answer. "You're not upset with me?"

You shook your head and scooted closer to me before sliding an arm underneath my shoulders and tugging me closer to you. "I know I'm an emotional dumpster fire right now, but I'm not going to be some asshole jerk who forces you into anything you don't want to do or aren't ready for." You paused, and then added, "I may be a big perv at times, and believe me, I have no regrets of my occasional pervy moments, but you mean more to me than anything, Keiko." I felt you kiss my forehead, and I melted in your arms. You then reached over and turned the light on again before continuing. "I trust your judgement, and even if in the moment, we've gotten this far, if you know you're not ready for more, then I won't pressure you." You brushed your hair away from your beautiful face and scratched the side of your head, slowly, "To be honest," you chuckled lightly, "I'm not even sure _I'm_ ready for that sort of relationship, yet, either…."

I curled myself towards you and draped my arm across your chest with my fingers splayed over your heart. Your eyes and my eyes met, and I had to ask, "If that wasn't what you wanted, then wh—"

"Why did I come to your room?" You finished, and I slightly nodded before you gave me a soft smile. I flushed, licking my lips in response. Your eyes moved away from mine for a moment but soon returned with a saddened expression. I wanted to kiss your oncoming tears away and continue holding you until you felt better. "Because some seriously messed up shit happened earlier today…, and I just wanted to see you… needed you by my side. For support, you know?" You paused, as if struggling to tell me what was actually going on. "But I want you to know…, when I was out there, waiting for you to let me in, I wasn't planning on kissing you; that sort of just happened out of the blue," You shrugged a little. "I just didn't want to talk about it, and when you started to ask the question, I inwardly panicked and thought of the only way not to deal with the shit I'm dealing with…. B-But it wasn't just a whim!" You shook your head swiftly as if I needed clarification. "Sure, it was impulsive and maybe a dick-move to avoid my problems, but—"

I ended up cutting you off by placing my fingers over your lips, and your eyes pierced mine deeply. I wished you would tell me the cause of the agony behind your coffee-colored eyes. In that moment, I swore you were going to fall apart, but you didn't. "You don't have to explain yourself, Yusuke. You know I love you, and I want you to come to me when you're struggling with something," I smoothed my thumbs over your cheeks and give you a small smile. "But in the same respect, if there's something you're not ready to share, then don't." I reached down and squeezed your palm before kissing the corner of your mouth, "I promise, no matter what it is, I'll still be here… for you… whenever needed."

You wrapped your arms around me and embraced me tightly as you kissed my cheek. "Thank you," you whispered into my ear but didn't loosen your arms. I didn't want you to. Eventually you surprised me with an emotionless laugh, and I moved backwards to find your eyes somewhat reflective. Without warning, you grasped my fingers and kissed my fingertips before saying,"I don't even think I can accept it yet. It's almost too hard to bear, you know?"

I saw tears threatening to fall from your eyes and knew that whatever you went through must have been devastating. Without putting much thought into it, I reached over and turned off the light before moving onto my knees to straddled your hips. My hands returned to your face, and I moved down to capture your mouth into a deep kiss, pouring all the love I had for you into that kiss. And when your lips parted from mine, I gently leaned my forehead against yours and closed my eyes, basking in our closeness.

I didn't know what else to do except to hold you like this, let you know I'm here for you in almost every way. Tears slowly dripped from the corners of your eyes, and I gently brought your cheek to my chest over my heart, and your strong arms strung around me just tight enough to anchor us together. And then, in a way I wasn't expecting, whatever wall you had built around yourself to hide your true pain crumbled into pieces as you fell apart. Your fingers clutched the back of my camisole as you trembled against my bosom, and though the whimpers you made were soft, each one stabbed me like a knife.

Gently, I rested my cheek against the top of your dark, thick hair and closed my eyes as I rocked you back and forth in my arms, unable to stop my own tears from falling.

We stayed like that, in our own little cocoon for hours, crying together, and even though I now know why you were so broken that day, I firmly believe it'll eventually get better. Eventually, with time. And you may be fighting against Toguro right now, and though you are struggling to survive, to fight for what you believe in, to protect everyone you love, in my heart, I know you will win. You have to win, my love.

Not for me, not for your friends or yourself, but for her…

 _For Genkai._

幽 遊 白書

* * *

 **WF001:**

(Sniff, sniff) I cried like a baby as I wrote this. I probably spent a good two weeks on this piece because I kept changing the ending of the story. In my first version, Yusuke and Keiko went a little further in the romance department than in this one, but I deleted that draft because it just didn't feel right for the atmosphere of this fic.

The reason I wrote in second person instead of first or third was because I wanted to experiment with breaking the fourth wall. I hope it didn't sound or feel weird using "you" instead of "him."

Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
